


Shower Before War

by Almightylord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Budding Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mutual Pining, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Amid meditations regarding the coming Alvarez Empire, Lucy has an unexpected shower guest.





	Shower Before War

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder

Lucy padded naked into her bathroom, turned on the shower, and stepped in. The cool water helped ease her inner turmoil, but even though she already felt calmer, questions and concerns still bombarded her. Fairy Tail was a such small guild to be going up against an entire nation hosting hundreds of them. And one of their strongest members now fought for the opposing side, supposedly the strongest wizard in Fiore… She shook her head. She was supposed to be feeling relaxed yet negative thoughts kept surfacing. How could they win? What trump card aside from Natsu's claim could they bet anything on? And speaking of Natsu…

The shower door unexpectedly swept aside and she screamed in fright. There he stood wearing that stupid smile like there was nothing wrong with barging in on her like this. "Sup Lucy!" Natsu greeted. She stared at his naked form a little too long, almost forgetting to cover herself.

Lucy's face turned beet red. "What the hell, dude?! I'm still in here!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Then wait outside, you creep!"

Natsu groaned. "But you were takin' too long… Can't we just shower together? We have a war to fight tomorrow and this wastes less time, so make room." He stepped in and shut the shower door despite her protests. "What's the problem? Erza, Gray, and I used to do this."

"That's because you three are weird! You don't just come in here when another person is taking a shower, that's a crime!"

Natsu stared at her as if she were crazy. "We've seen each other naked dozens of times, so why does it matter? Erza and Mira don't care. Plus, the longer we stand around talking the more water we waste."

Lucy opened her mouth to object again but shut it when she came to terms with the fact that despite this ridiculous situation, he made a fairly good point. She was confident her landlord would slap her in the face with rent when it was due, and water almost always killed her. "Fine," she consented.

"Great! Now scoot." Natsu bumped Lucy to the side with his hips and got under the water.

Her cheeks darkened and her hands remained shielding her nether region. Lucy tried to alleviate the embarrassment with casual conversation. "Why don't you use your own shower?"

"The shower at my place blows. Happy keeps telling me to fix it but I always forget. We usually do well with the pond in the forest or the other guilds, but since Gramps told us to group up for tonight it's not like I could go home and leave ya here. Who knows when the enemy could strike? We need to stick together."

"Oh, that's… thoughtful of you." Lucy's arms returned to her sides.

"If I did leave you might end up getting into trouble, and I'd get blamed for it."

Her brow twitched. "And here I thought you were being an okay guy! Also stop hogging all the water, and use soap."

"Can you hand it over?" Natsu turned his head but Lucy forced him to look straight.

"Don't you even think of looking at me, got it, pervert?! I'll wash your back." Natsu simply shrugged. She grabbed the bar of soap and worked up a lather between her hands, wondering why the hell she really caved to his logic. She didn't know how she had forgotten how broad his shoulders were when he'd carried her on more than one occasion. "Where's Happy? Is he waiting outside?"

"He went to swing by Carla. He said he'll be back soon, though."

"Oh, I see. All right, raise your arms."

"Uh, I think I'll handle that myself, Lucy."

She was about to ask why, then grinned. "Don't tell me… are you ticklish, Natsu?"

He tensed. "N-no."

"Then prove it. Raise your arms, or are you bluffing? If you can't do this there's no way you can beat Alvarez."

"What?!" If there was one thing that got to Natsu, it was being called out. Lucy heard from Sting and Rogue that the only reason he was so fired up, apart from his dad, was due to some bet they made. Hilariously childish, but definitely something he would do. "Do your worst!" he declared, flinging his arms up.

"You asked for it!" Lucy went on the attack. Natsu bit his lip to keep himself in check but his endurance did not last. He burst out laughing and thrashed about, careful not to elbow Lucy. "Do you give up?" she asked.

"N-never!"

Lucy smirked and used her nails. He laughed harder, becoming breathless. "Give up!"

"Okay, okay! Haha! I-I give up, I give up!" Natsu coughed while regaining his breath. He faced Lucy and stomped his foot. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You said you weren't ticklish. Plus, that's what you get for peeking on a defenseless maiden like me." Lucy smiled in triumph.

"Maiden, huh?" Natsu stared in disbelief at the phrase.

"What's that face for?"

"I think you're overestimating yourself," he remarked.

"And what's that supposed to—?" Distracted by conversation, Lucy hadn't realized she left herself uncovered. She cried and shielded her exposed chest. "You couldn't have reminded me?!"

"Huh? How's that my fault? Besides, who cares? We've seen each other naked countless times."

"That's not the point! Ugh!" Lucy shoved the soap into Natsu's palm, pushed him out from beneath the stream, and offered him her back. "Just get it over with!"

Natsu blinked twice. "Ok...ay? Jeez, you're so weird."

"No, this is a normal reaction when a pervert tries to peep on you," Lucy returned. As his calloused hands worked the soap, her face flushed upon feeling something poke her butt. "U-uh, Natsu, could you… move back a little?"

"How come?"

"Your…" Lucy waved in the vague direction of his crotch. "It's poking me."

Natsu glanced at his dick and raised a confused eyebrow. "So?"

"So?!" Lucy exhaled an irritated breath. How could he be this dense? Then her thoughts shifted to what caused his erection in the first place. "Just… move back a little, please?" she asked, her soft tone almost drowned out by the water.

"If it really bothers you, sure." Natsu stepped back once.

"Thank you."

"Erza told me about this, said she learned it from a book. It gets like this when someone is aroused? Does that mean I'm aroused by you?"

"I… guess?" His ignorance on this subject was almost endearing in an odd sort of way. A man his age didn't know how his own body worked? Heck, did he even know what 'arousal' meant instead of just throwing out the term because Erza told him? Wait a second… "Did you ask Erza?"

"We were taking a shower together and this happened. She said it was normal and I shouldn't worry about it. It felt good when she did whatever she did to it," Natsu said.

Lucy was almost afraid to ask. "What did she do to you?"

Natsu closed his eyes in remembrance. "Honestly, I don't know. I think she started to suck it. What did she call it, a cromejob? No wait, a blowjob!"

Lucy could've sworn steam was coming from her ears. "That's not something you should be shouting about!"

"Is it bad?"

"Yes! I mean… no? It depends, but don't announce it to other people!"

"Loke does it," Natsu pointed out.

"Please don't follow his example… Wait what?! When?! Recently?"

"Yeah, I see him around every now and again. Had a good spar with him. Started talking about this one girl he met and all sorta junk I didn't understand. But he mentioned blowjob a couple times." Natsu quirked a brow at Lucy's silence. "Uh, everything okay?"

"I'm not sure." Lucy stared at the ground. He and Erza already…? Wait, did they have sex or was it just Erza being Erza? She looked back to Natsu who gave her a worried look, and she smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Do you want to do what Erza and I did?" Natsu asked after a muse.

"What?!" She spun to face him, wide-eyed.

"It's called sex, right?" he pressed.

"I-I'm sorry, but that's out of the question!"

"Isn't that why you were upset?" Lucy averted her eyes without a word. "When I said Erza and I had sex, you got all mad and weird. Isn't that because you want to have sex with me? That's what Erza said."

Lucy mentally cursed her before responding. "That's not it, Natsu. I don't care what you and Erza do, but it's weird hearing it so casually."

"So… it's not because you want to have sex with me?"

She blushed. "No!"

"Your nose is twitching, Lucy. You're lying."

Lucy covered her nose. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Every time you lie, your nose twitches and your voice cracks and you make this weird face."

"D-does it?" Lucy was genuinely surprised by that observation. She never knew she did that. Is that how her mother always caught her lying?

"Yeah. So I know when you're lying."

"I don't know what you mean…" Her gaze flicked between her feet and his cock before settling on her painted nails. Her body burned, and not from the hot water cascading over it.

"I want to have sex with you, Lucy," Natsu said.

She remained silent for a moment. "Is that why you came in here?"

"I actually just wanted to take a shower, but being in here with you made me remember what Erza told me."

A lump formed in her throat. "What did she tell you?"

"That when I get hard like this around you, it's different than anyone else." Natsu cupped one of her breasts in his palm. The sensation sent a tingle down her spine all the way to her core, which was starting to moisten in response to his touch. "I kinda get what she means…"

"Natsu…" Small whimpers and moans passed her lips as the pads of his fingers caressed her underboob. "How do you feel with me compared to Erza?"

"I feel really light and happy. My heart starts racing like when I'm fighting someone, and I want to touch you. But when we go our separate ways and I can't see you until tomorrow, when you kick me out of your house, I get depressed. I don't know how to explain it, but when I'm with you, it's different." Natsu used his index finger and thumb to massage her nipples, making her shiver as the pleasure shot straight to her core. "Erza said this is where it's sensitive." He slipped a hand down between her thighs to stroke her. "Here, too." Lucy quivered and instinctively closed her legs, but Natsu could still maneuver. "Does it feel bad?"

"No…" Quite the opposite. Lucy had never had a man touch her like this. Natsu simply trying to cover her chest or Cana's light gropings didn't make her feel the way she did now. She parted her legs to give him more leeway, leaned against him and closed her eyes. Lucy relaxed in his hold, his hard chest against her back more comfortable than any pillow. "Natsu, that's love. Not the love you have for friends, but something more, something intimate. Romantic."

"Romantic?" he echoed.

"Yeah…" Lucy turned her head to face him. She cupped a cheek and softly added, "something special," before pressing her mouth against his. Judging by his startled reaction and failure to appropriately kiss back, either he and Erza didn't do much kissing or Natsu wasn't adept yet. She stroked his member, the thick organ hot in her hand, and as her pace increased so too did his.

Her legs trembled, ready to buckle, worse so when his fingers intruded. He moved exactly how Erza instructed, careful in his quickening not to startle her. His cock twitched in response to her constant moaning. Natsu couldn't keep his fangs at bay and bit her, her head dropping back. His fingers pumped faster as he began thrusting into her hand to appease the ache in his groin until he couldn't take it and hauled Lucy against the wall. The feral look in his eyes made her breath hitch. Natsu gripped his cock and guided it towards her womanhood. As the head of his dick made contact with her labia, a surge of pleasure welled up in her groin. Her breathing picked up as his chest pressed against the swell of hers. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No!" The answer came out more aggressive and needy than she anticipated. "No, keep going." Lucy winced as he entered, filling her to the brim. There wasn't much room to maneuver in the shower so his initial motions weren't too vigorous; despite the lack of space, Natsu managed. He had enough friction and force to made her squeak every time he thrust into her. Her thighs were spread pretty awkwardly with his hips lodged firmly between them, and her hands now gripped his powerful shoulders for balance as he rutted.

Natsu reached down to grab the backside of her knee, lifting her leg as far up as he could. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, fearful of toppling over. She rested her head on Natsu's shoulder, occasionally sucking her teeth. His actions should have been excruciating by now but in place of pain all she felt were spikes of pure pleasure being rammed home deep inside her.

"Harder…" Lucy begged.

"Doesn't the first time hurt or something?" Natsu wondered.

"I'm fine, please, harder!" Lucy almost yelled and he obeyed without another word.

The water running down their bodies caused a smacking noise as his hips slammed into hers. She could feel herself getting wetter and so could he. Just as she neared her climax, Natsu's strokes quickened and his grunts became louder and more bestial. Lucy's first cock-induced orgasm hit her like a freight train, surging through her body like a tsunami of pure ecstasy. Natsu soon reached his own limit; with a snarl he thrust himself as deeply as possible, coming hard. The sensation of being filled with his seed forced the celestial magus over the brink a second time and another orgasm swept through her body.

Natsu held her as close as possible, pressing his huge chest against her own and of no mind to pull out just yet. Emboldened by her ongoing climax, Lucy kissed him once more. He definitely didn't have a knack for it like thrusting. When they separated she was breathless and utterly spent as the flood-waters of her ecstasy finally ebbed. She clung to Natsu, requiring an anchor to keep her from being swept out to sea by the sensations brought on by this most intimate of intrusions. Natsu's own emotional high took a while longer to subside as he remained inside her, making absolutely sure that his seed would take hold. His eyes were still shut, basking in this sense of accomplishment.

A dollop of his spunk spilled from her pussy when he finally withdrew. He slowly relaxed his hold and she slipped from his arms, sliding down the wall of the shower until she was slumped in the corner, breathing heavily, legs splayed as their mingled fluids dribbled from her sex. He was still hard and approached; Natsu slipped his erect organ past her lips without fuss. He rocked back and forth, Lucy just sucking as he used her mouth at his leisure. She closed her eyes and thought about him and Erza doing something like this. Knowing her, she probably took more aggressive action. She wasn't ready for anything crazy. Lucy knew her limitations, and even Natsu's now-savage rutting was a little more than the celestial mage could handle. All she could do was keep her throat relax to avoid choking.

"Fuck!" Natsu grit his teeth as he came once again. Her eyes bulged momentarily at the bitter yet not terrible taste, then shut to concentrate. She suckled delicately on his prick, and once drained, Natsu pulled out. Lucy was somewhat sad it ended. She stood up while using the wall for balance and fell into Natsu's arms almost immediately. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just… leave me in here for a bit, I need to wash myself off." Natsu ensured she could stand unattended before stepping out. Lucy leaned against the wall for support. Her hand dropped to caress her sex, contemplating the fact Natsu had been there moments ago. She wasn't worried about the repercussions that may follow, sighing contentedly.

Amid her stroking came the town bell signifying an incoming enemy. She gathered her bearings and dashed out of the shower. In her bedroom stood a re-clothed Natsu and Happy ready to fly out the window. "They came early, Happy and I are gonna met up with Wendy and Gajeel."

"All right. Be careful," Lucy said.

"Will do!"

"And!" Lucy called before they could fly off, blushing. "When this is over, we can do it again."

Natsu flashed his large whites. "Of course!"

Happy grinned coyly. "Do what again?"

"I'll tell you about it on the way, c'mon!" With an "Aye sir" Happy and Natsu catapulted into the sky, far too laser-focused on the airships overhead to hear what Lucy shouted at them. She gave up knowing her voice no longer reached them.

"I swear…!" Despite Natsu's acute hearing, he went deaf at the sight of action. Her annoyance and irritation shifted to anticipation and happiness. 'That's my Natsu. Emphasis on the "my" from now on,' she mentally gloated.


End file.
